Fan Of The FanBoy!
by sonicfangirl321
Summary: Toothy meets splendid and they hit it off, but Toothy thinks Splendid is some guy named Jim, so when Splendid (with his costume on) trys to go out with him, stuff going to happen! (SplendontXToothy, SplendidXToothy)
1. Chapter 1-thanks to Comic Book 1934

_**AN; wow, there's not much stories out there of this pairing. I need to make this! NOW! GO! GO! GO!**_

_**~.~.~**_

Toothy was sitting in a vary nice sit; he was in his fan-boy home base thingy. Sniffles was telling them about the new comic coming out. Toothy and Sniffles was friends when they were only kids, Sniffles tolled Toothy that he was gay, Toothy did as well. And they like each other for a long time.

"And Comic Book #1934 well be out in one year! But I have the first copy, RIGHT HERE!" Sniffles hold up a comic with Splendid and Splendont fighting and a boy screaming for dear life on the cover.

Everyone looked in shocked as he walked over to Toothy.

"To my dear friend, that's been there for me, and love me for years…. Toothy, please take this in the friendship of us…" he gave Toothy the comic, Toothy holed the comic.

"Oh, wow…. Sniffles, t-thank you…." Toothy hugged Sniffles, and everyone looked pissed off, whispering;

'_Oh so he gets it because your in LOVE with him?'_

'_If he wanted some ass, he could have asked.'_

**~.~.~**

Toothy knew he would be hated at that place for life.

'_I'm sorry, Toothy… I didn't know….'_

'_Its fine, thanks pal!' _

He looked down; he knew his friends would hate him. Before he could think anymore, a big boom made him looked up, to see Splendont flying in the air, holding a beg of money.

"I can't just watch!"

Toothy grabbed a rock and through at him, soon Splendont could be seen falling out of the sky, Splendont. Who was on the floor now, looked up to see Toothy.

"You **hit **me with a rock?!"

Splendont jumped up, and grabbed Toothy by his neck, Toothy gave a scared looked, and let a few tears come out, (only a little) and Splendont smirked.

Then a hand who hit him even harder in the face then the rock did. Splendont dropped Toothy, and flied though the sky. Toothy turned to see Splendid. Toothy looked up to him in shock.

"S-splendid?" Toothy whimpered, and Splendid helped him up.

"Good thing I was here, young man." Splendid said, as he stared in to Toothy's eyes, and gave a 'Hero Goodbye' and ran off.

Splendid did his best to take off his costume, and tried his best for no one to see. And ran back to Toothy.

"Are you okay, young man?" he asked as he tried to get Toothy eyes to look at him. Toothy turned to him, Toothy's eyes was like a kid getting a new toy.

"Did you see him?!" he asked, Splendid eyes goad narrow, what can he say? '_Yes.' 'No.' 'Who?' _

"Yes, I did. And you should be happy he saved you." Splendid said. And tolled him how bad Splendont is. And how to call for the blue hero in red. Toothy listened to what he had to say.

"Thank you- what's your name?" Splendid never even think to make a name for him.

even when he was at work, no one knew his name, so when someone asked him to do something, he would ask; 'what's my name?' no one knew it, he been "working" there for 10 years and for no one to know his name…. lets just say; he never really has to work at work.

"My name? Um…. Jim…" he mumbled, Toothy smiled. Toothy fell for it.

"So, Jim. You want to go out to eat?" Toothy asked, Splendid though;

'_Well…. I did save the day, so, some fun won't hurt.' _

**~.~.~**

They set in 'Giggles' Café' and having a nice time untie Flippy yelled; "H-How?!" Toothy and Splendid turned to see Flippy jumped out of a char and Sniffles sitting down and saying; "Maybe, we should go to my home base" Sniffles subscribed. And they walked out the door.

"Un… that happen…" Toothy whispered, trying to think why Sniffles was with Flippy. Toothy knew Sniffles hated Flippy.

"Yeah, that did…." Splendid looked back up and asked if Toothy would like to take home.

"Sure, thank you. Jim." Toothy was scared of the dark. Splendid fined now, as soon as they walked.

"DARK!" Toothy screamed as he grabbed Splendid's arm. Splendid petted Toothy's back and head.

"Don't worry, I'm here…." He whispered, and Toothy hugged him, vary hard.

"Thanks, Jim." He thanked him. When they got to his place, Toothy tolled him that he was going to hung out with his friends newts Sunday.

"So, you want me to come?" Splendid grossed.

"Yes, please…" Toothy gave him the 'pappy eyes' to him.

"Okay than." Splendid walked away, Toothy walked in his home, thinking of the great day.


	2. Chapter 2-Jim!

Toothy woke up, and set up in his bed. Thinking of Jim (Splendid). He walked to the shower and well… taken a shower. When that was over, he had an apple, and walked outside to go to Sniffles' place.

~.~.~

He walked to Sniffles door, and knocked on the door. No one came. Toothy open the door and looked in. no one, he looked in the hallway, no one sill. He was about to given up. When someone pulled him in a dark room.

"W-who are you?" Toothy whimpered, as he tried to look at the man who was pulling him back.

"Toothy, it's me. Cool it, dude." Sniffles whispered in his ears, Toothy lighted up.

"Oh, thank god." Toothy taken a deep breath, and just happy that he's not with someone, who wanted to kill him.

"Why are you here?" Sniffles asked, Toothy looked down and sighed. Toothy wanted to know why he was with Flippy. He was a little sad, mad, ready to kill.

"Why were you with Flippy?" Sniffles looked shocked, than said;

"I was helping him take that…. That monster! And my life's work was broken in taking him out…. And now that thing is walking the Happy Tree Town's roads! Killing and hurting! …. So I'm hiding here, please stay here with me." Sniffles yelled, and begged. Toothy thought of it, than though of Jim (Splendid).

"I have to help Jim!" Toothy ran to the doorway.

"Who's Jim?" Sniffles asked.

"He's a man I met a day ago, he could be killed! I have to go!" he ran out of the house and to though the road, untie Toothy saw Splendid, and hugged him.

"Jim! Your okay, we need to get out of here. There's a monster out here!" Toothy grabbed Splendid's arm, Splendid looked down to see the young boy hugging his arm.

"What's going on, Toothy?" Splendid asked what kind of monster?

"A bear name: Flippy, he some kind of sick killer. And he's out and killing!" Toothy yelled as Splendid's eyes gone narrow, and his face was white. He was backing away.

"What?" Toothy whispered, and turned to see Fliqpy; face to face with him.

"So, I'm a sick killer? ….. Good you know.." He played, and chuckled. As he walked closer to the scared teenager. Fliqpy smirked.

Than a kick made him grabbed his body and fall. Toothy looked back to see Splendid was gone.

"Jim?" Toothy face became sad, and with tears.

'_He ran away? And was going to let me died?' _"Are you alright?" a deep voice behind him asked, Toothy turned to see Splendid (with his costume on) Toothy's face light up.

"Splendid! ... I never got to say thank you." Toothy face became red, as Splendid never stop to see what's going on, out of his little word, it was hard for him to get why he's face was red.

"Your face, it is as red as a berry." He said, in a deep voice so deep if he had yelled it would have broken the word (or just Happy Tree Town) Toothy put his hands over his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Toothy cried, and feed like a schoolgirl, it was not a great feeling. Splendid saw Toothy face began to be redder. Splendid smiled and close his eyes.

"You're cute when your face is red." Splendid's cheeks began to have some pink. Toothy smiled shyly, and asked if he had seen Jim.

"He looks like you, not super." Toothy said. Splendid needed to lie once again.

"Yes, he was the one who tolled me you were with this.." Splendid looked down to the piss out bear. "Monster." He whispered.

"I'm going to fine him, goodbye!" Toothy waved and ran off, yelling;

"Thank you!" Splendid looked back down to the bear. "If you try to even touch a hair on Toothy's head, I'll kill you." He growled.

**~.~.~**


	3. Chapter 3-what are my feeling?

**I'm doing an other part! Great, I know.**

**~.~.~.**

Toothy ran through the woods, it was night; something was trying to get to him.

"Please! Leave me alone! I'll do anything! Just go away!" Toothy screamed, as he ran, more and more tears… falling down in the sky, and some getting in the man's face.

The animal that was running, trying to get Toothy. Smirked, and open his mouth, ready to yell.

"You can run all you want, but I'll get you soon." The animal smiled evilly, as he jumped in the air, and fell on the poor toothy. That gave Toothy great pain. Toothy began to cry, and begging for him to stop.

"Please…" Toothy had his eyes close, not wanting to see the animal on top of him. "I'll give anything…" he tolled the evil, dark form on him. This only made the dark shadow pleased. They were out of "Happy Tree Town." So if Toothy died, he's gone.

"I don't want anything... but…" the form whispered, Toothy was scared to asked, but he knew he had too.

"What?" he finally asked. The form came closer to the teenager's face, and looked him in the eye.

"I want your bloody, killed, body." It laughed, Toothy started shaking. Thunder came and the light showed it was Splendid.

**JUMPED**!

Splendid jumped up in this bed, screaming. His eyes was narrow, he fueled tears on his face. That was him, and he was killing Toothy! He thought of that day.

_~A DAY AGO~_

Toothy saw Splendid, he ran to him with a great, big smile. Splendid turned and saw Toothy as well, he smiled. "HEY JIM! Guess what? I met Splendid!" Toothy yelled in joy, splendid laughed, Toothy giggled.

"What was he like?" Splendid asked, pleased of Toothy happiness. "Oh man! He was great! Like super man!" Toothy tolled him everything, but not when Splendid tolled Toothy he was cute.

"Anything more?" Splendid asked, worried why he was not telling him that. He forgave it and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry I ran off." Toothy hugged back, "As long as you still there for me. I'll never be mad…" Toothy whimpered.

_~BACK IN SPLENDID'S BEDROOM. ~_

"I won't hurt you, Toothy." Splendid whispered, covering his face. He could think that Splendont was the one in the dream… but the animal was blue.

~THE NEWS DAY~

Splendid walks in a shop that said '_giggles' love true' _he walked in, to see a pink animal giggling and telling him to set down on a sit. He did.

"What's up, dear blue hero?" she played.

"I'm in love with someone, and I had a dream… that I killed them." Giggles smiled, and her cheeks begin to go red.

"That means you are scared you well hurt them, but you won't." she jumped up, and walked out.

~LITTLE LATER~

Splendid was pouting on a park bench, he's arms were crossed; he was hoping that Toothy would come. But Toothy wouldn't come. Splendid gave a pissed looked. Than he seen his sweetheart was sitting under a tree, sleeping.

Splendid eyes lighted up, and he ran over, Toothy was out, nothing could wake him.

Splendid smiled, and put an arm around Toothy. Toothy showy open his eyes. "J-Jim?" Toothy whimpered. Splendid smiled, as in;

'I didn't try to rape you; I just tied you up on a bed.' Way, Splendid tolled him that he missed him, a lot.

"Oh, Jim…. You want to come to my home? I have sweets." Toothy smiled like a girl. Splendid said 'Yes'.

**~.~.~.**


	4. Chapter 4-Answers!

**Oh my god! You guys are angels! You guys are so sweet; I'd just wantin' kiss ya! ^0^**

**~.~.~.**

Toothy walked in his house, and got out of the way for Splendid. And ran in his kitchen, and came back with hands full of different kinds of candies. As Splendid looked in awe, Toothy put all the candy on the coffee table. Toothy turned to see Splendid's shock face.

"What's with the face?" Toothy asked, and Splendid find himself in the real world.

"Why do you have so much candy?" Splendid asked and Toothy smiled,then pointed at a green room, only down the hall.

"I live with Nutty…" he answered, Splendid got it fast. And got one of theCandies. They talked and had fun, not knowing of the man who was

watching them. The dark from, who was asking a lot of questions. And wanted answers.

'_Why do I like this…? This... Toothy, he has the answers!' _

"H-hey Toothy….. I… I want to be more then friends." He been hanging out With toothy for weeks, and he knew him well.

"Like best friends!?" Toothy smiled, and hugged Splendid. Splendid was so worry about this now.

"No, like… Boyfriends…" it had came out, Toothy looked at Splendid.

"…Jim…." Toothy whispered, Splendid looked up in fear. Toothy Smirked, '_Smirking? He never s-'_ before he could think more, Toothy's lips was with his. He soon kissed back.

8:10 P.M

"Bye Jim!" Toothy waved happily, Splendid smiled. "Bye Toothy!" Splendid walked away. Splendont smirked. Now he was going to get his answers.

Splendont kicked in the door, Toothy looked at him with fear. Splendont pinned Toothy to the wall. Toothy closed his eyes; Splendont was ready for the answers.

"I won't hurt you, if you tell me what I want to know." Toothy opened his eyes, Splendont was happy see to those eyes. Made him feel warn inside.

"I've been feeling a feeling; it's like when I'm with that Happy Tree Animal, I'm flying. And I say things I hate myself later for-…" Splendont began, but Toothy knew, Splendont was in love.

"You're in love!" Toothy exclaimed, Splendont was shock. "In…. _love_?" Splendont asked.

"What do you do when you're in '_love_'?" he watched Toothy smiled then Toothy's cheek became red.

"Well… you are happy to see them! And you're super happy to kiss them! And…. When you looked in their eyes, you know… you belong…" Toothy's words made Splendont know.

'_So… I'm in "love" with Toothy.' _Splendont came closer to Toothy's lips; Toothy screamed and begged for him to stop. Spendont had taken Toothy's kiss. That was only meant to belong to Jim.

**~.~.~.**

Splendid was flying home, until he hearted Toothy's screamed. Splendid stopped.

"_PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, SPLENDONT!"_

Splendid began flying to Toothy's house. Knowing he was going to kick some red ass.

**~.~.~.**

Toothy just looked at Splendont, Splendont never had this before. He wanted more. Toothy eyes showed fear, and tears. Splendont was coming closer to Toothy like before.

"No, please…. Not again…" Toothy begged, splendont smirked. But Splendont was sad that Toothy wasn't a fan boy. This would not have to be rape then.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!" a deep screamed came from the door, they looked to see Splendid.

"Splendid!"

"… Oh great... Splendid…"

Splendid ran and grabbed Splendont's neck. Splendont smirked. "Oh, does the super hero find love?" Splendont mouthed off. Splendid looked at Toothy, tears on his cheeks, and eyes. His mouth was cover with his hands.

"Maybe." With that Splendid break Splendont's neck. And let him dropped. And looked at Toothy.

"I'm sorry about that." He felled awful that he didn't stay a little longer this wouldn't have happen to him. "I-It's fine…." Splendid kissed Toothy's cheek. And fled out.

**~.~.~.**


	5. Chapter 5-Dressed up for your boyfriend!

Toothy and Splendid was at the park, having a picnic, laughing, playing, talking. All the stuff new couples do. Splendid still hasn't told Toothy who he really is. So when he saves Toothy, and he acts "friendly" it makes Toothy feel like he doing something worse then kissing Splendont. (even if he never kissed back.)

"Jim, where do you work?" Toothy asked as he hugged his legs. Not in a crying way, just to lay his head somewhere. "I work in the Happy Tree Newts." He said as he put his arm around Toothy. Toothy pulled his arm away. "Jim, Please. People can see us." Toothy hasn't come out of the closet yet. "I think people should see." Splendid whispered in a sexy way, in Toothy's mind. Toothy looked down.

"Jim, you know what kind of Family I come from." He begged. His mom and dad hated gay people. He never wanted to say he was gay. "I know, I know. How about we go to your house?" he asked as he got up and put a hand out. "What about your house?" Splendid's eyes glowed in fear. Was his home ready? Anything of him being a hero? "S-sure." Splendid cried. Toothy smiled, and grabbed Splendid's hand and walked with him.

…..

Splendont walked around the room. Thinking of the same one of the week before. He hit a wall. "What the hell! What do I do to get that bitch out of my mind!" he screamed, as he did. He got it, he smirked evilly. "He's with that little Jim guy! I got this..." soon he flayed out his window. Toothy looked in awe at Spendid's house. He looked at the dresses Splendid made. "You made them?" Toothy asked, Splendid looked over to the dresses. And blushing, picked one up. "I made this one for you…" he showed it to Toothy the dress, it was a dress for a young woman, not Toothy.

"Oh, Jim, I didn't think you like this kind of stuff…." He touched the dress. It was beautiful. Toothy looked at the dress. "You want me to wear it, don't you?" Toothy smiled, Splendid looked down, than gaving a pleasing look. "Okay, I'll do it." Toothy grabbed the dress and went to the bathroom. And came out, the dress was the color of Toothy fur. And it had white flower like at the end, with glitter. Splendid looked at his boyfriend in awe.

"T-Toothy….." he whispered. Toothy looked away. Splendid kissed Toothy, on the lips. Until Splendont broke one of his walls, in his living room. Toothy turned his head to see his buggiest fear. He looked at Splendont in shocked. Splendont looked at Toothy with an evil smirk. "I see," he began to say, and looked over to Splendid. None knowing it was splendid. "You dressed up for your boyfriend." Splendont grabbed Toothy by the dress, Toothy cover his face with his hands, tears coming down. Splendid grabbed Splendont's arm and was ready to rip it off, until Splendont looked over and saw Splendid. "Stay out of this, Jim." Splendid didn't care if Toothy saw who he really was.

Toothy needed help. And he wasn't going to watch his boyfriend being raped. He ripped off his grasses and his suit to show, the blue hero of Happy Tree Friends. "SPLENDID?" Toothy screamed, Splendid smirked.

…..


End file.
